


Show Me Your World

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Human AU. Main focus is BB-52.A college student with too much on his hands crosses paths with a person who hangs with the more dangerous crowd.A girl who dreams of being a nurse encounters a girl bleeding from several injuries and rushes to help her.A man running a cafe is startled by a particularly reoccurring visitor who is often only there for a drink and a chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Names-  
> Brownie: Chip  
> Chocolate: Coffee

“Hey, Chip.” A voice calls out suddenly. It's all the startled boy can do to keep his books from falling to the ground. Looking up briefly, he glances up. Coco leans against the bookshelf, his usual smile on his face.

“Oh, Coco. What brings you here?” The younger asks nervously, fumbling to pick up the books he had dropped. Coco shrugs absentmindedly.

“Checking out a book or two. Seems you are as well. That's quite a lot. Here, let me get some of them.” Before Chip can say anything, Coco had already picked up half the books and was leading the pair to the front desk to check the books out.

As they did, someone outside catches his eye. They're leaning against a motorcycle, a bookbag on their back. He seems out of it. His skin is a pale color, but not alarmingly pale. His hair falls in almost-white, blonde layers, worn short. He has a faded brown scarf. His hoodie is a dull beige. He wears torn, light tan shorts and light brown shoes. 

His arms are crossed, expression a mix of boredom and something else Chip can't exactly figure out. An off-white bandage covers one eye. His single eye is an icy blue that sets Chip’s heart pounding.

They lock eyes for just a few seconds, but for him, it seems to last forever. He can feel his face heating up. Coco begins to pick up the books again, but pauses when his younger brother doesn't respond, looking completely spaced out.

“Whoa, Chip. Are you okay? Your face is burning up. Come on, we should probably hurry home before you pass out or something.” He puts a hand to Chip’s forehead and his brows furrow in worry. “You're really warm. Here, I'll get the books. Don't worry about that.”

Chip tugs his sleeve like a small child. “Could we wait a while?” He asks nervously. He doesn't want to step outside, not with the stranger out there. He's already embarrassed for reacting like this, all flustered and shy.

Coco frowns, but agrees silently. He leads his younger brother to the chairs and sits him down.

“I'll see if they have any sort of water or ice pack. I'll be right back. Don't move.” 

Coco leaves just as the stranger outside climbs onto their motorcycle and drives away. Chip quietly curses himself for his cowardice.

He wishes he had at least gotten the other's name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day quickly becomes something far more...interesting.
> 
> FT Black Tea/Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Tea: Bella  
> Milk: Mica

"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow, then." The pale girl murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Yeah, see you then, Mica."

Walking home, Mica hums to herself quietly. As she does, she hears someone cry out in pain. Freezing, she looks around. No one is nearby, at least not where she is. 

"Hello?" She calls out, hesitant. Another loud crash and she's running, dress getting torn from various things, mainly twigs. She's definitely not very athletic, so when she finally reaches the injured person, she's out of breath.

And the sight of the other leaves her speechless anyway.

She has dark brown, nearly black hair tied in a loose, somewhat messy bun. Her skin is a delicate ivory, but the sharp look in those deep red eyes tell Mica that she's no fragile little girl. She wears a black dress with lace on the sleeves. But what really catches her eyes is the bleeding injury the girl has sustained.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm Mica. I heard you cry out and came to take a look. I want to help you, but I can't unless you give me the okay." She begins slowly.

The girl, despite her wound, cracks a smile that leaves her heart pounding.

"Mica. What a lovely name. I am Bella. Nice to meet you. Yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to take care of me. I'm sorry that this is how we meet." Her speech is formal and curt, right to the point. 

"Are you going to pick me up and carry me, then? I just want to know beforehand." 

"Oh, no. Actually, I have my kit right here. I carry it with me all the time. This will sting, though. I apologize in advance."

As she begins to clean the wound, Bella clenches her teeth, hissing out a few impolite words. Mica gives her an apologetic look.

"You're doing great, Miss Bella. Just a little further now."

"Please. Just call me Bella. No need to be so formal." She waves her hand aimlessly. Mica blushes a soft pink.

"Very well then, Bella. Almost done."

Within a few more minutes, the injury is bandaged and the bleeding has slowed down. Mica begins to put away her materials as Bella scribbles something on a piece of paper.

"I'd hate for you to have taken care of me and then we never see each other again." She explains, slowly standing. She presses her hand against the injury and hisses again. 

Mica watches her walk away. She turns to the paper in her hand.

"Oh, thank you Miss Bella. I hope to hear from you soon."

She takes out her phone and adds the number to her contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written these two before. I probably messed up sorry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383555) by [TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic/pseuds/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic)




End file.
